YuGiOh II: The Curse of Anubis
by Sefie Lynne tilmitt
Summary: At 23 Yugi has lost everything. All his friends, including Yami. Why? Why did everything go wrong? It turns out a fragment of Anubis is still alive, and is holding a grudge. Can Yugi survive and save his friends, while protecting the one he loves?
1. Default Chapter

(a/n: disclaimer: don't own yugioh, but I own most of this idea and I most definetly own Julia and Tina.... warning: people may be TOTALLY out of character.)

Yugi Mouto closed his eyes. With a destiny that was intwined with that of an ancient Egyptian Pharoah who saved the world, how could his own future go so wrong? He worked in a coffee shop, still in Domino, at 23, with all his friends scattered. Tea had gone off to dance school in New York. Tristan had gone who-knows-where, and Joey.... well, Joey wasn't in any condition to sniff at. At that very moment he was comatose.

Yugi squeezed the glass he was holding so tightly that it began to crack, and he immediatly set it down. There was no use in focusing on it now. He was no longer 10th Grade, innocent little Yugi Mouto of the past. In the past years he had grown a lot, his final height averging at 6 feet tall. He looked like Yami. Yugi shook his head.... Yami. No, don't think about it, Yugi told himself firmly.

For on Yugi's twentieth birthday, Yami and the Millenium Puzzle disappeared. Just... Poof. One day it was there, and the next it had vanished without a trace. Yugi was devastated. Without Yami, well, he just wasn't a whole person anymore! That was back when Joey was okay, and Joey had helped Yugi get through the loss of his dark self, Yami.... Yugi desperately turned around and looked up at the clock. _Come on, come on.... Four o'clock, hurry up. _

"Are you Yugi Mouto?" Avoice said from behind him, making him jump.

Yugi spun around. Did I mention that he even sounded like Yami now, seeing as he no longer had his high-pitched, girly, childish voice? Yeah, don't think I did. But he sounded more... well.... masculine now.

"Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?"

"Good. You're Yugi Mouto."

The lady nodded. She had long black hair with blue and silver streaks all through it that went past her waist, deep lilac eyes that where khol rimmed, and wore an odd black and purple robe. Yugi stared at her, startled. _Robe. _Weird clothing, maybe even Egyptian clothing! He just might be one step closer to getting his life back on track. Yugi wavered then nodded to confirm what the lady was saying.

"My name is Julia," she said, as if this explained everything. She paused, then suddenly reached out and touched Yugi's forehead. "Do you want to find the Pharoah?"

"Yes!" Yugi blurted a little to loudly and everyone stared at him. He didn't really care.

"Come with me then," Julia said, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Yugi watched as his own body fell to the floor. He gasped and looked down to see just what was happening. He was.... transparent! The girl was lying on the floor too, but her see-through self was standing right next to Yugi. Yugi shook his head. It had been what, three years since something so strange had happened to him? Magic had all stopped when Yami disappeared. Speaking of Yami....

"How do you know Yami, and what just happened and how did you--"

"Calm down," Julia laughed softly, putting her hand to his mouth to silence him. "Yami is the Pharoah. Of course I know him! For I am the spirit of the Ninth Millenium Item... The MilleniumBlade. Your soul just left your body. I thought it would be a rather familliar experience by now, after so many years with Pharoah, Yugi," she smiled sadly, "....It will be much quicker to show you than to tell you. Now whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!" she instructed, her hand slipping firmly around his, even though neither of them seemed to be solid at all.

She floated suddenly off the ground, Yugi being dragged along with her. He neither objected nor seemed excited. He was sure any minute he'd wake up and be in his apartment again, and find he'd overslept. It wasn't like he lived in the Game Shop with his grandfather anymore. He would probably wake up and hurry to work on his bike and get told off. Yeah, that was it. Sure. Mm hm. The world around them faded from the setting of a shabby old coffee shop to a swirling world of black, silver, and purple mist. Yugi shuddered, chilled to the bone.

"Julia, enough... I don't want to be back in the Shadow Realm," He said, unnerved. He could already feel the stength slowly leaving him. She clasped his hand tighter, and his strength started to come back.

"No, not enough. If you want to see Pharoah, you must endure this. He'll give you strength. Many times have I visited this place. Beware, Yugi.... Yami isn't quite himself anymore. And he has something to tell you. Can't you feel his presence?"

Indeed Yugi could. He ran forward, letting go of Julia. She nodded and turned her back respectfully. Up ahead Yugi could see a faint outline of tall man with spiky hair. Yugi ran faster, excited now. This had to be for real... It just had to be! Yami turned around, and Yugi just kind of gaped at him for a minute. His amythyst eyes were hollow, totally and completely, and the khol around them made him look eerie instead of heroic now. Yugi didn't care. He ran forward and threw his arms around Yami. Yami awkwardly embraced him for a moment.

"Are you..." Yami trailed off, then blinked, startled, "....Yugi?" He suddenly hugged Yugi back tightly.

"Where.... why..." Yugi stared at him, confused and dazed, grinning.

"Yugi... so much to tell you..." Yami sighed tiredly. "...I don't really know how to tell you this, or maybe I shouldn't tell you at all. I was in this time before you put the Puzzle together... Have you ever wondered why you live with Sullivan Mouto? Well, it's because when you were born, your mother died and your father... well, was captured, basically. As a matter of fact, I came here before you were born... Now, almost 28 years ago." Yami stared down at his hands as if contaminated. "....Should have told you this sooner, Yugi... About twenty-eight years ago, I came to this time period by way of the Millenium Puzzle. You were not the first to unlock it. A lady named Tina Mouto did. I met her, and hung around and... sure enough... I fell in love with her. She didn't know that I would never grow any older, but it didn't really matter, seeing as I was 24 and she was 17. She was a great woman, Tina," Yami looked up, not that there was anything to look at, "....You have her personality. She was always a strong believer in things... And always had a group of friends around her. We dated for about a year, the time gap between us slowly closing. By the time we were 'engaged', or the term I was more familliar with, bethrothed, and got married, she was almost nineteen and I was still twenty four. When she was twenty, she had a boy, and died in the process. Sullivan Mouto took the boy in, because someone found the Millenium Puzzle and sealed me away, so I could never get to my own son." Yami shook his head, "... For several years it continued like that. I never even got to see him. I tried to call to Sullivan Mouto, Tina's father, and soon he found me.... The Puzzle... And gave it to you."

"So what happened to your son?" Yugi stared at Yami, wide-eyed.

"...Tina used my name reversed. My name is Yami Yugi. Your name is Yugi Yami Mouto."

"Wait....!"

"Yes, it's true," Yami sighed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Yami? I was with you what, five years before you disappeared? Why did you disappear anyway?"

"...Do you remember when the spirit of the Eighth Millenium item was destroyed?"

"Anubis?"  
"Yes," Yami nodded, "Anubis.... Is back. What is left of him.... Cursed you when you destroyed his body. On your twentieth birthday, you would be cursed and I would be sent away. I would miss out on the rest of your life.... Not that I really got to see much of it anyway. You've grown up to be a good man. I'm sorry, Yugi. I understand if you're mad at me. But I truely am glad to have you back..."

"I'm not mad at you... Not one bit," Yugi said, for a minute the innocent, little Yugi Mouto again, depending on Yami, putting his trust in him, "It's not your fault... Not really. If I find Anubis and destroy him, then will you get to come back?"

"Yes, but that's easier said than done. Yugi--"

There was suddenly a distant shout, and Yugi and Yami turned around in unison. They really were exactly alike. The only difference was Yami was still wearing his blue outfit and Yugi had started dressing in black jeans and black tshirts. Running toward them was a blonde with brown eyes (a/n: at least I think he has brown eyes....other jonouchi groupies, help me out here! I heart him but I never can remember his eye color! Crap! ; Cripes!) wearing a white tshirt and jeans with black and white converse tennis shoes.

"HEY YUGI!" Joey Wheeler nearly flew at Yugi.

"Joey! What are -you- doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Joey exclaimed, "But I dunno, Yug (a/n: pronounced youg. Long u. Like he does,er, in the tv series.)... I was just, y'know, working hard--"

"Copying a friend's homework," smiled Yugi.

"Well, yeah," Joey grinned sheepishly, "Man, is it great to see you!"

Yugi turned to Yami for an explanation.

"Tristan and Tea are also comatose. It's part of the curse, Yugi."

"Cruds...." Yugi sighed, "...How long do I have to find and defeat Anubis?"

"Whoa, wait, Anubis?! That creepy mummy we fought?!" Joey exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes, Anubis has returned.... as a human. He cursed Yugi, banished me, and because of the curse, you, too, were sent here. Yugi, you will know when you're one step closer to Anubis... One of us will come back every time you get closer to defeating him. Until then, you must put up with the unfortunate effects... of the Curse of Anubis."


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: still don't own nuffin but Julia and most of this idea. And so sue me if Serenity is out of character I've seen her like three times maybe, so…. Yeah… please r/r, hope you like it!)

Yugi felt himself being jerked backwards with overwhelming strength. He fought back but was rapidly being yanked out of the Shadow Realm. _BAM!_ Yugi felt his head painfully slamming against the coffee shop floor. He blearily saw someone standing over him. It was Julia, her face inches from his. Her expression was that of utmost worry. She sighed and smiled when he sat up.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Yami...! Anubis is alive and I gotta save my friends and" Yugi began to jump to his feet.

"Whoa, slow down."  
"I need to find Anubis and make him tell me how to break the curse," said Yugi forcefully.

Julia grabbed him by the shirt collar, annoyed. "I don't think so. Totally unarmed, a young Pharaoh look-alike roaming the streets alone searching for the most dangerous person on the face of the planet? Yami would have my _head_ if anything happened to you! I'm going with you, and I want you to take this." She thrust a sheathed sword at him. On the hilt was carved an all-to familliar symbol... the eye marking a Millinium Item.

He took it cautiously. "Wait... isn't this you Millinium Item?"

"I'm trusting you, you'd better take good care of it," she said, trying to sound cross.

He nodded, his expression grim. "I won't let you down, Julia."

"I trust you won't." _But what if I let you down, Yugi?_ "Now what are you waiting for?"

"...For you to, y'know, let go of my shirt."

"Oh," she grinned sheepishly. "Alrighty. What is it you say? 'My bad'?"

"Yes," Yugi raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Okay then," she declared, releasing his shirt. "Let us go!"

"Where do we start?"  
"Ummmm... Now _that_ could be an issue..."  
"We have to find Anubis. Just how are we supposed to do that?"  
"Uh-oh... Spork... How am I supposed to know! Er... ehehe... thinking..."

_Slam! _The door of the coffee shop burst open and in stomped someone Yugi had never expected or hoped to see again. To his surprise and dismay, infront of him was Seto Kaiba, seething. Seto's face was a mask of rage, and, although he was older, Mokuba still tagged faithfully along behind Seto. His brown bangs shadowed his narrowed, angry eyes. He slammed his fist down on the counter in front of Yugi.

"Just who do you think you are?" he spat, "I thought I was through with your _interference._"

"What happened, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, looking startled.

"Don't you play dumb with me! A strange man came in, saying he was looking for you. He said that if I denied him your location, he'd destroy Kaiba Corp. Sure enough, when I denied him, half my company is in ruins! Explain, Yugi!"  
"...Anubis," Yugi looked to Julia. It was the only reasonable explanation.

"You don't expect me to believe that he's back from the dead. Not after we so thoroughly kicked his"  
"Seto, Yugi's right!" said Mokuba anxiously.  
"What? Not you too, Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed, irritated.

"Listen, I think he's telling the truth. Can't you two work together just this once?"  
"We're getting to the bottom of this. Yugi, you're coming with me," Seto demanded harshly, grabbing Yugi roughly by the arm and jerking him from behind the counter.

Julia smacked Seto's hand away from Yugi. Obviously Yugi getting bullied did not sit well with her. "You jerk! No negotiation skills at all... creep... In any case, you can't make Yugi go anywhere!"

"Who are _you_?" Seto scowled.

"Julia."

"Last name?"  
"None of your business, butthead!"

"Spirited, aren't you?" Seto rolled his eyes. "Just don't get in my way, Julia."

"I said Yugi's not going anywhere!" she said hotly.

"Julia," said Yugi quietly. "I'm gonna go. This is important."

Julia blinked, and then it dawned on her that this was probably a clue to Anubis. She nodded and winked, and Yugi sighed in exasperation. He frowned slightly. _She's sticking with me... but this is between me and Anubis, just like last time. I have a feeling, though, that defeating him isn't going to be so easy this time... Not at all._

Yugi looked around in horror and awe. The smouldering ruins of Kaiba Corp. lay around his, smoking with bits of rubble strewn all over. He felt his heart clench in anger at Anubis... He had driven Yugi one step to far. Yugi clenched his fists so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms, drawing blood.

He fell to his knees, a steady _drip drip drip_ coming from his hands, which were now scarlet. Yugi closed his eyes. Anubis had ruined his life. Destroyed it. He took away Yugi's best friend, his father, Yami. He took away Yugi's friends, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. He let out an anguished cry. Anubis had taken everything there was to takeand now he was going to pay.

Yugi sat on his bed, his eyes peacefully closed. Well, he _seemed _peaceful enough. His mind, however, was in his Soul Room, pacing, trying to come to any solution to the overwhelming problem he faced: Anubis. There was only so much he could do, and Yugi figured since nothing came easy anymore, then he would probably only have a certain amount of time to rescue his friends. _If only I'd have known…_Yugi closed his eyes, frustrated. _I've already whiled away so long…_

By now, after so many years of being alone and disappointed, his Soul Room was bleak and gray or black. Shadows replaced the innocence that once resided there. It was most certainly unlike any other Soul Room, because of course there was the dark, angsty part of the room… but there was also a one tiny corner, one area of blinding white brightness. That was where his memories of the past stayed locked away. Locked away so they couldn't hurt him, so they wouldn't constantly remind him of what was and what could have been. Yugi jumped, startled, brought back to his reality from his Soul Room. Bright lilac eyes met his amethyst ones, wide and smiling. It was Julia. Yugi sighed. She just never took a hint, did she?

"I was tired of looking at my Soul Room in my Millennium Blade… So I came out here with you! That okay?"

"…Sure."

"Wow, you don't sound to happy."

"Just… confused."

"Hm…. Aggravated. Yeah, _that's _what's wrong with you. You're picked off. Who at?"

"Anubis."

"You don't talk very much either."

"…Julia, you just don't understand. Have you ever been so much a part of someone… that if they're taken away there's just no possibility of ever being the same?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Um… I just think its cuz you're a guy. Guys are moody. You all have really bad mood swings. No offense. Mmm hm!"

"…I think you have A.D.D."

"Whussat?"

"_Attention Deficit Disorder._"

"Ooooh. Okay!" Julia paused, "Did the shadow realm make you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes you are! I think you're outlook on life is just a lil too grim... miserable... yeah! You catch my drift."

"Or maybe I've just had a taste of life in this time and you haven't."

"Well, let me change that!"

"There is no changing who I am. Things can be done to make me who I am, but nothing can be _un_done to make me who I once was."

"...Cripes. Deepness. Well, maybe I can't undo things but I can change the way you think! I can help you have fun!"

"Julia…"

"I mean it! C'mon! Lemme help ya!"

"…How so?"

"Fuhaha! See! I've already persuaded you a little!"

"Fuhaha…?"

"Evil laugh. Muahaha is to classic. Feh."

"…You're unlike anyone I've ever met, _that's _for sure."

"Thanks, methinks!"

Yugi had taken to meticulously arranging his duel deck and trying to change the subject, still avoiding the concept of her hanging out with him almost obsessively. Julia plopped down next to him on his waterbed, touching his hand. He yanked away and Julia looked at him like he'd randomly grown another head.

"…You've got a rough past, Yugi. I understand that. But to make it better, you need to have some fun. Take some time out for _you_."

"I don't have time for me, I need to help my _friends_!" Yugi said in a burst of impatience.

"You need some Yugi-time instead of some Stress-time, okay? A few hours won't hurt."

"A few hours doing what?"

"Having fun!"

"How? How can I have fun when I know Yami and Tea and Tristan and Joey are in the shadow realm? When Kaiba's Company is in ruins and it's my fault? When Anubis is out there and could hurt other people?"

Julia put her finger to his lips. "Shhh. Calm down. Breathe in……. Breathe out…. Yes. That's it. You expect more from yourself than others expect from you. So just…. Take deep breaths and forget all that. Just for one night."

"…Tonight. Just tonight."

"YAY! I knew you'd do it!"

"Don't get any bright ideas."

"Heah! Yeahahaha! I knew I could make you listen! Woooooooh!" she cheered.

"Don't press your luck."

"Oh…. Ehehe… Yeah. Er… Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where I could get some clothes? I can't borrow yours, you prolly don't want me to and, um, you're soooo tall that they wouldn't fit me, and I really would like some girl clothes. Please."

"If you're looking to borrow clothes, I'd probably go to Serenity, my friend Joey's sister…"

"Okay!" beamed Julia, "So I'll, uh, meet you back here in, um, an hour! Okay?"

"Sure…" Yugi nodded in defeat.

"Good!" Julia nodded happily. "Well, I'll see you later!" she bounded out the apartment door, disappearing into the hallway.

Serenity Wheeler sat with her head in her hand at the computer, doing a google-search on three of the top most-searched items by girls: Johnny Depp, Keanu Reeves, and Orlando Bloom. There was a quick, constant, insistent knock on her door, making her jump. _Knock-knock-knock-knock_Serenity groaned. That could get annoying. She bolted over to the door and threw it open, praying Joey had woken up. In front of her stood an Egyptian lady with kohl rimmed lilac eyes and long black, blue, and silver hair. It was Julia.

"May I help you?" Serenity asked uncomfortably, not knowing who it was.

"My name is Julia," she grinned cheerfully, "Do you remember Yugi Mouto?"

"My brother's friend, Yugi?"

"Uh, sure!" nodded Julia enthusiastically. "And, uh, you remember his weird little puzzle like type thing?"

"…Yeah."

"Okay! Um! That's called-"

"The Millennium Puzzle," Serenity nodded, "Yes, I know already."  
"Well, let's get straight to the point then, shall we? My name is Julia, and I'm the resident of the Ninth Millennium Item, the Millennium Blade. I have my own body… obviously… and met Yugi, who was very depressed and all cuz he lost all his buddies and such. And we figured out that an evil dude who came back to life and tried to kill us all once is back and _that's _why Yugi's friends are comatose. But he's been totally freaked out and I'm trying to get him calmed down enough that I know he'll be okay and stay sane and all that good stuff. After much debate I got him to agree to come with me and I said I needed to borrow some clothes and his won't fit me cuz he's _way _tall so he said maybe you'd have something I can borrow!"

"…Wow. Well," Serenity giggled, "It'll be good for Yugi to get out and have some fun. Can I help you get ready?"

"Uh… sure…"

"Alright then! Let's get to work!" Serenity dragged Julia into another room with a bed and two closets.

Serenity threw open the two closets which were crammed full of clothes. She smiled and grabbed Julia's shoulders, holding her at arm-distance. Serenity's brow furrowed in thought as she carefully observed Julia, trying to think of what outfit would look best.

"Hm... purple is to tacky, especially for your complection and hair color... pink... nah. Ah! Ah ha!" Serenity exlaimed, excited.

She rushed over and swept out a black dress with a white bow around the waist that was knee-length. It seemed made for Julia. Serenity grinned and thrust it at Julia and then dove into her closet, emerging a moment later with a pair of black sandle high heels. She shoved Julia toward the bathroom.

"Try it on! Don't be shy!" she laughed.

Julia nodded and disappeared. She walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Her extremely long hair was in a braid, as always. For once she reached to untie it. She hesitated. _I'm never to take my hair down. Papa said so... But that was what, five millenia ago? Papa... Papa's gone. It won't kill me to let it down one night, right? _

She sucked in a deep breath, squinching her eyes shut as she pulled the thin leather cord from her braid. She openned her eyes nervously. Sheets of shiny black, silver, and blue fell over her shoulders and down past her waist. She played with a strand of it. _This feels... nice. Different. Yeah, that's it. _

Julia hurriedly struggled into the dress. _It's... form-fitting! It's so... so small! So short! I-Is it right? Is it supposed to look like this? _She reached down and figetted with the sandles and lost her balance. She hopped around on one foor, attempting to get it on, and fell forward, crashing into the door. Julia moaned and rubbed her head. _Ouch. CURSE THESE SLIPPERS! Ungh! _Serenity burst into to bathroom.

"What... Julia, what happened?" Serenity exploded with laughter.

"These accursed things happened," Julia said distastefully, and then laughed too.

The two girls laughed together for a long time, then Serenity sat down next to Julia and helped her with the sandles. Serenity jumped to her feet a few minutes later and offered her hand to help her new friend up. She clapped her hands happily, beaming and looking Julia over carefullly.

"PERFECT!" she grinned, "Yugi'll fall head over heels!"

"Whoa, wait up, that means you're trying to"

"Yeah. I'm trying to set you up. Yugi needs somebody and, well, you seem perfect for him! He'll be really shocked when he sees your makeover ."

"Oh no-no-no-no-no-no! Don't! I don't wanna actually date him!"

"Really?"

Julia slumped a little. "He's kinda cute. So sue me!"

"You'll make an adorable couple. Lemme do your makeup!"

"You mean take off my kohl?"

"Well, yeah! You can't wear that and eyeshadow, silly! C'mon!"

"B-but..." Julia sighed. "Okay."

Serenity dragged a chair from the kitchen into the bathroom and instructed Julia to sit. Within twenty minutes Julia was 'prettified'. She observed herself anxiously in the full-length mirror. Serenity sat a few feet away with her arms crossed, content with her work. Julia turned around nervously.

"Serenity, I don't look good enough... What if he doesn't like it?"

"You're jittery, Julia. It'll be fine. Maybe you're jittery because you like him and are afraid of what he'll think... Oh, you look great, Julia. Calm down. That dress was made for you."

"If you're sure, Serenity..."

Julia waved good-bye to her newfound friend and left, hoping she would look okay for Yugi.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: I hate saying this, but NO HORRIBLY MEAN FLAMES for this story, someone read it once not on fanfiction, mind you and hated it, so this chapter is a very sore subject and I will STOP WRITING IT if you make me feel to bad. I do not mind critisism, but there's a line between correcting another writer and being horribly wicked. Remember, for crying out loud, I'm in seventh freaking grade. Okay, thankies!)

Yugi stood on a chair in the kitchen of his small apartment, grimacing. He was torn... for a rope was in a loose noose around his neck. If he stepped off the chair, then he'd never have to deal with any of this again... he'd be hung. Dead. But on the other hand, what if he was his friends' only hope? He took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes, putting one foot out and about to drop off.

"Knock that off, Yugi!" said a voice crossly, causing Yugi to jerk his foot back on the chair in hesitation.

"What? Where are"

"Get down off that chair. It'll do you no good whatsoever. You heard me, get down."

Yugi gulped and obeyed the female voice, sliding the rope off and getting down off the chair. "Who are"

"You are just as bad as your father," the female voice sighed. "I've been here the entire time. And I mean since you were born. I've been watching over you. Did you really intend to take away your own life? Life is a precious gift, Yugi, a gift taken away to soon from most people. Be happy you've made it this far. Now I'm gonna hafta hurt you next time you try to do something so stupid... Take care of yourself, Yugi."

"Wait! Who are you!"

There was no answer. The ringing silence disturbed Yugi. He had left the door locked, so no one could have come in. No one would break in just to stop him from committing suicide, would they? Much less a girl? He gave up the mystery and glanced at his watch. _Julia should be back any time now! Gotta hurry! _

Julia nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She knocked, hoping Yugi would even answer. She heard a distant shout that sounded remotely like 'COMING!' and in a moment the door flew open and Yugi stood there, smiling tiredly. He wore a black shirt and plain jeans and his regular black boots. Surprisingly he didn't take off the kohl around his own eyes; Yami had taught him all about kohl and he refused to take it off. But he wore no buckles or chains, making him much more... how I say... presentable. Yugi smiled and nodded, stepping aside.

"C'mon in..." He said kind of breathlessly, glancing at her. _Wow, what did Serenity do to her...?_

"Yay! You look... not so punky! Good for you!" Julia smiled, laughing a little, "...Sorry, that was mean."

"No," Yugi rolled his eyes, "Just honest. I'm not a big fan of any color than black, but I'll deal."

"Cool!" beamed Julia.

Yugi smiled faintly. "You look good tonight, Julia." _Not to say she doesn't alwaysoh, stop that! Stop it! Bad Yugi! _

"You... You're smiling! You're smiling! YEAH! THAT'S the spirit! I'm so happy! You're finally smiling!" she laughed happily.

"Well," he said awkwardly, "Yeah. Is that really so surprising?"

"Er... Um... No, I guess not..."

"I'm sorry," he said and put one hand to his head, sighing, "That was pretty rude of me and I shouldn't have even said it."

"What's wrong Yugi?" Julia asked, standing on her toes to try and peer into his eyes. "You can tell me. I won't laugh, or get mad, or tell anyone or anything. N'stuff."

"...It's nothing."

"Please, Yugi?"

"I don't want to bother you, and it's nothing anyway..."

"C'mon. Please tell me? I just wanna help."

"I... You're gonna think I'm crazy," Yugi frowned, running a hand through his hair and starting to pace.

"No I won't," Julia said patiently.

"I heard a... a voice. A female voice. It was... strange. Pretty. It talked to me, stopped me from doing something stupid. It felt... familliar, yet I've never heard it. And it mentioned Yami," he said suddenly, remembering... 'You are just as bad as your father...'

"Sure..." Julia nodded hesitantly.

They walked out to Yugi's car together. Yugi sat in the driver's seat, remaining silent. The only sound was, as a matter of fact, was a cd Yugi had in, and it sounded creepy anyway. It was 'In the Chamber with Staind', an collection of Staind's music in an eerie string (violin and such) compostition. Julia sat up straight, glancing almost constantly over at Yugi and hoping he'd notice.

"Why do you listen to this stuff anyways?"she asked curiously.

Yugi shrugged. "I dunno... I just like it..."

"Why though? It's so depressing!"

"It's... different. Not depressing... Not really. Staind is a very deep band, albeit loud."

"Hm..." Julia paused then brightened, beaming. "We need to go to the beach!"

"...Why?"

"Because it's pretty and calming n'stuff! I wanna watch the sunset over the ocean! Yep! Yep, let's go!"

"Julia..."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine," Yugi nodded, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

Within half an hour they pulled over and walked down the steep hill to the expanse of fine, white sand. The sun was an orange orb of fire falling into the ocean, which was a smooth, calm sheet of pure cobalt. Julia beamed and took off her sandals _Good ridance, _she thoughtand grabbed Yugi's hand, starting to drag him along.

"Come on!"

Yugi hesitantly took off his combat boots and rolled up his pant-legs to his knees, following Julia into the water. They walked into the cool surf together, hand in hand, the tide washing gently in and out around their ankles. Julia beamed.  
"YAY! Thankyou so much, Yugi!" she grinned, then paused, "...What do you think the stars are?"

With the hand that was not in Yugi's she pointed to the changing sky. In the twilight a few diamonds were scattered across the multi-colored heavens. Yugi stared with her thoughtfully, trying to decide how to word his answer. It was a very complicated thing to explain, actually... Yugi frowned in concentration.

"Well," he said simply, "I think the stars are ghosts."

"Really?" Julia looked over at him, startled, then back at the sky, "That's so sad... I always thought that they were angels! I thought that they were guardian seraphs watching over us. See?" she pointed again, "Look how they shine... You have to see past reality into imagination, into your heart and yourself. In my mind they're angels... In to you they're ghosts... We reach deep into us. Most people, when you ask them what stars are, they take it literally... They'd say that stars are cosmic gases bunched together and the like... You're special, Yugi... Don't ever give that up... Always be cautious about thieves of hearts, imagination, and lives..." She closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face.

"What does that mean?"

"Um..."

"Julia?"

"It means people you'd least expect aren't always on your side..."

"...I get it. Someone backstabbed you so you feel this way. Right?"

"...Yeah." Tears formed in Julia's eyes.

Yugi put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll be on your side, okay?"  
"Thankyou. Can we go now? I'm not feeling so good..." she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay."

Yugi openned the car door for her and then got in himself. His face was one of concern, and Julia squeezed her eyes shut as they started driving back. _Dangit, Dangit, DANGIT! I'm not supposed to feel this way... Oh, I'm not supposed to make friends with him...This messes everything up... Why? Why is my heart racing like this? This isn't good... this isn't good at all. _

Julia stared at the ceiling. She felt really bad, for Yugi had given up his bed and went to the living room and slept on the couch. The ceiling fan whirred and shadows danced eerilly across the walls. A shiver crackled up Julia's spine and she pulled the covers tighter to her chin, her eyes squinched shut. _Go away, go away, go away... You don't scare me, shadows... Now go away, just go away... _

She felt something brush her cheek and she bolted out of bed, her bare feet making a thud on the thinly-carpetted floor. The borrowed nightgown ((she had raided Serenity's closet)) swirled around her ankles as she staggered backwards. Shadows loomed nearer and nearer... Many wrapped around her feet and wrists, pinning her to the wall. One even tugged itself into a gag across her mouth so she couldn't scream. A tall shadow towered over her.

"Weak... You are WEAK! You insolent FOOL!" the shadow-man smacked Julia hard across the face, causing her eyes to stream. "I TOLD you that he was the ENEMY! You aren't to become friendly with the enemy! You can't hide it, Julia... Not from me, not even from yourself. The way your heart races when you look at him, the way your face goes crimson when he speaks, the joy that leapt in your heart when he smiled at you... You are in love! Now stop this petty game-playing or I will send someone else on this assignment, and I will make sure you'd rather be dead. Am I understood?"

"Mmmmph!" she cursed through her gag and bit down, causing the shadow to withdraw.

The shadow-man grabbed her head and black fire surrounded her. The most agonized scream escaped her lips and the shadow-man dropped her, his shadows retreating. They disappeared, leaving Julia twitching in excruciating pain and misery on the floor. Yugi came running full speed into her room and as soon as he saw her he panicked.

"JULIA!" he dropped down beside her, pulling her onto his lap. She whimpered. "Julia... Dear God... What happened! Are you okay?"

"Uhnnnnn... Yugi..." she breathed deeplyfor a moment. "...Fine...I'm fine..."

"What happened? Jesus, you scared the daylights out of me!"

"...Bad dream... Yeah... That's it..."

"I'm not going to press, but I don't believe you."

"...Okay..."

"C'mon, I'll make some hot chocolate..." Yugi nodded, rubbing his stinging eyes.

Yugi put his arm around her waist and supported her as she stumbled upright. They went slowly to the kitchen, where Julia sat in a chair at the table. He took two mugs from the cabinitone read Staind and the other Metallicaand put milk in them, then sat them in the microwave. Yugi stirred in packages of hot chocolate mix and put a few mini-marshmallows in them, balancing them in one hand as he pulled out a chair for himself at the table. He sat the Metallica mug down infront of Julia and kept the Staind one for himself.

"Thankyou, Yugi."

"You're welcome."

"...Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand everything about this world quite yet. In Egypt you were betrothed... you didn't chose to like anyone. It was chosen for you. What's love?"

"Love? Ooooh boy... Tough one..." Yugi's brow furrowed in concentration and he took a sip of hot chocolate. "Love. Love is what someone feels when they meet someone of the opposite gender and feels special around them. Love makes you want to protect someone and do all you can to keep them safe and happy. It makes you feel warm inside, like you're wanted. Like your needed. It's hard to explain. It's just... when you meet that special person, it just kind of happens. Like magic almost. Your face gets red when you see them, and you're always willing to listen to anything they have to say, no matter how annoying or pessimistic or hyper they are. I can't explain it, but you'll know when you feel it. Why?"

"Oh, just... just wondering. I'm still trying to figure out this modern-day human thing."

"Alright," Yugi smiled faintly.

"...Yugi..." Julia pressed her hands to her face, tiny stars exploding on the inside of her eyelids as she put pressure on her closed eyes. "I think Anubis is really close. I mean REALLY close. Be careful, okay? Will you promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise if you do."

"Alrighty then. That's just spiffy. Well, I'm... sleepy now... I think I can go... back to sleep..." she smiled feebly and put her mug in the sink, tottering off, so exausted she looked drunk to the bedroom.

Yugi stared after her, then stirred the hot chocolate, which was growing cold, with his index finger. Something was going on here. He could tell. There something Julia just wouldn't tell him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what! Yugi sighed in frustration. There was a deeper mystery behind her. There had to be. He stood up, putting water halfway up into the two mugs so the remains of the hot chocolate wouldn't harden and be hard to wash. _I'll find out just as soon as I defeat Anubis. _


End file.
